1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a connection interface, in particular, to a connection interface capable of anti-extracted by a thief at will.
2. Description of Prior Art
Universal Series Bus or so-called USB is a serial bus standard connecting external device. Because of the biggest merit of supporting hot plugging and “plug-and-play”, USB is comprehensively used in computer today. When a device is plugged in, computer mainframe will load driving software needed by this device, which is more convenient than using PCI and ISA serial bus.
Since of USB connector, USB plug of portable electronic device can be quickly plugged in and used simultaneously. But, there is no mechanism existing between the USB connector and the USB plug of the portable electronic device for preventing the extraction. Therefore, as long as the USB plug of the portable electronic device is still plugged in the USB connector, the portable electronic device in connection with the USB connector is easily extracted and stolen, when user leaves the computer.
Accordingly, as disclosed in ROC Patent No. I273161 and entitled “Locking Structure of USB Connector”, a locking structure with password is additionally arranged on the USB connector. This kind of prior art can prevent a portable electronic device from being stolen by a thief. Although the USB connector of a desktop computer can be additionally arranged a password locking structure, not all USB connector of desktop computer is arranged password lock. Therefore, when the USB plug of the portable electronic device is plugged in a USB connector without any password lock, there is still a risk that the portable electronic could be stolen by a thief.